A conventional thin film transistor array substrate is provided with pixel electrodes in pixel units. The pixel electrodes include a strip electrode and a trunk electrode.
The strip electrode is disposed in a pixel partition partitioned by the trunk electrode. The strip electrode is used to form a uniform electric field force in the pixel partition, otherwise the electric field force will gather in a local area of the pixel partition, such that the pixel electrode cannot make the electric field force be uniformly distributed in the pixel unit.
When used in practice, the inventor has found that the prior art has at least the following problems:
Since there is a gap between the two strip electrodes in the pixel partition, the electric field force of the pixel unit will be weakened by the gap, thereby decreasing transmission of the pixel unit.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the technical problem in the prior art.